Like A Boss?
by HoneyBear1874
Summary: AU and sort of crack; Levi sees nothing wrong with his methods and Eren's mind has been fried from the absurdity of it all.


Eren walked into his boss' office tentatively. He wasn't sure why he had been called in; he hadn't lost his temper for weeks. Maybe Mr. Ackerman wanted to talk to him about the presentation next week; Eren had been assigned the task of giving the presentation to potential clients. His boss was most likely going to warn him not to screw up.

" _Well, he'd say "fuck up" of course_." Eren corrected himself. Mr. Ackerman was not one for beating around the bush; he knew that very well. He was about to be reminded.

"Come in." Levi called out as Eren knocked on the door. He let himself inside and shut the door behind him. Mr. Ackerman hated to have his conversations overheard by people who didn't have any business listening in.

"Eren," Mr. Ackerman started. "You've been performing your work quite well, especially recently. Congratulations for not flipping the fuck out in a while."

"Um, thank you Mr. Ackerman." Eren said uncertainly.

"Levi."

"Huh?" Did Mr. Ackerman forget his name already?

Levi sighed impatiently. "That's my first name. Use it." he commanded.

Eren was slightly taken aback; no one addressed his boss as anything other than, "Mr. Ackerman" or "Sir". Regardless, Eren was not one to disobey a direct order. "Uh, ok sir-Levi." he would have to get used to that.

Levi smiled crookedly. "Good. Now I have a proposal for you Eren."

"What about sir? Uh, Levi." he corrected himself.

His boss briefly rolled his eyes before continuing.

"You're a very hard worker Eren; dependable, organized, enthusiastic, and focused. You're a valuable member of this company and I'm proud to have you here."

Eren flushed; he had never been given such a generous compliment from Levi; or any compliment really.

"Thank you Levi." he said smiling, pleased his efforts didn't go unnoticed.

Levi nodded. "That being said, I still have more experience than you; Eren, would you want me to personally mentor you? Show you what I have learned all these years?"

Eren's face lit up. "Of course Levi, I'd be honored to learn from you!" he said, excited to gain insight from someone so successful and capable in the business world.

"Alright then." Levi said getting up from his chair and making his way to where Eren sat; his boss motioned for him to get up himself. Eren stood up hastily and reached out his hand; Levi took it in his own and gave it a firm squeeze.

He then promptly proceeded to pull Eren toward him; he yanked down on Eren's tie until they were face to face and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

Eren pushed him away once he had snapped out of his shock; he collapsed back down onto his seat, his face pale and paralyzed in surprise.

"What the hell was that?!" he questioned; he was torn between being indignant, embarrassed, and just plain confused.

Levi looked at him blankly before taking his own seat. "A kiss. What did you think it was?"

"I know what a kiss is!" Eren practically growled. "I thought you were going to mentor me, not molest me!"

"I told you I'd share my experience with you." Levi explained as thought they had already discussed the subject several times before. He looked thoroughly unperturbed.

Eren looked at him in disbelief. "I thought you meant **"business"** experience! You're the boss; people look up to you for guidance and leadership here!" he exclaimed.

"Hm. Yeah, let's go with that for role playing." Eren looked ready to faint. Levi took little notice.

"How about," he continued. "Mr. Yeager, if you don't get these reports turned in by tomorrow morning, you won't be allowed to sleep all night?" he stated with a glint in his eye. "Does that sound good?"

"No! That's not what I meant!" Eren yelled. What the hell was happening? His boss was trying to have sex with him, his employee!

"No? How about if you don't have that memo on my desk by the end of the day, I'll bend you over my desk as punishment?"

"Please stop." Eren buried his face in his hands. As much fun as this was, Levi took pity on Eren and tried to explain himself.

"There's no policy saying we can't date. I like you; I want to get to know you. I also want to fuck you. Is that really so unreasonable?" It was very apparent that Levi couldn't give less of a shit how unethical this was.

Eren was beyond embarrassed. "It's not that, I mean I do think you're…um…but you're my superior! Isn't that weird for you?!"

"No."

Well, no one could say Levi wasn't honest. Eren wasn't lying; he admired Levi and to say he didn't find him attractive and interesting wouldn't be true. Still…

"You want a date, with me?" Eren asked wanting to make sure they were on the same page.

"And sex." Levi reminded him considerately. "I'll settle for a date for now at least."

Eren sighed. "Well, just don't jump me the first date. Do you want to get lunch with me today?"

Levi's face had relaxed considerably. "Yes. I'll come get you at 12 sharp. I won't let you back out."

"Wouldn't dream of it sir. Levi." Eren smiled slightly.

The rest of the day Eren spent checking the clock every 20 minutes before noon.


End file.
